The Ninja World's Growth
by K0nohaFanf1ction4u
Summary: Arc1: The Chuunin Exams Two! This story is going to follow the MAIN plot points of Naruto Shippuden, and i will add the rest for my Lemon parts and for just all around action, drama or suspense. Every time a new Arc is put up, i will change this Summary. Without all of these stuff, this is a Lemon about almost ALL people in the Ninja World. I will add in O.C's BTW. Enjoy! :)


_ " My name is Sasuke... Sasuke Uchiha... And what I have is not a dream... Because I will make it reality... " _

_ " I am gonna become Hokage, and then the whole village will have to stop shunning me and look up to me! Believe it! " _

_ " I always watch them from the back... But this time... They're watching me... I won't disappoint..! " _

All these quotes were from Team 7: Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. All formidable and exceptional Ninja/Kunoichi. But sadly they had to go through the most pain... This is their story and their growth, as well as Konoha's growth... In a different light and behind the scenes.

Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Yamato had just come back from the mission to capture the Akatsuki's spy, belonging to Sasori, but had failed. But during the mission, Naruto and the others ran into many familiar faces, one of which caused tears to Sakura's eyes and sadness in Naruto's heart. But it only made him more determined to save him from Orochimaru's clutches and bring him back to the Hidden Leaf Village. If you hadn't guessed, it is Sasuke.

" How'd it go...? " Tsunade asked, sitting in her chair and resting her chin on her folded her hands.

" Well... We couldn't get the spy... And we couldn't even make Sasuk-..! " Sakura looked at Naruto.

" I'LL SAVE HIM! I SWEAR! I KNOW HE IS CONSUMED BY HATRED! BUT I WILL SAVE HIM! I SWEAR! " Naruto slammed his hands on Tsunade's desk.

" ... Naruto.. " Sakura said, dropping a tear.

" ... Nice speech... But i asked how the mission went.. " Tsunade said, directing her eyes to Naruto's fist and then at his eyes.

" I'll tell you Ma Lady, kids you all go rest.. You've been through a long mission, good job " Yamato said, pushing Team 7 out of Tsunade's room.

Naruto looked down. " ... Sakura.. I will keep my promise.. I swear.. " Naruto said, looking in her eyes and then walking away, down the halls of the Hokage Mansion.

" Naruto..! " Sakura reached her hand out to him, but was stopped by Sai, who shook his head to signal that she should let him be alone. She understood this and did nothing, sad that the burden she left of Naruto was still going strong, if not stronger. She looked at Sai. " Sai.. Why does he do it..?.. I told him to leave that promise alone a long time ago.. Yet he still.. " She looked down and clenched her fists, letting out a tear.

" ... I do not know why he does it, but from the way he has spoken about Sasuke, i presume he would like to bring him back.. Not only for you, but for him as well.. " Sai said, digging in his backpack and taking out a book. " Here, it is an empty book.. I want you to keep it.. For your memories of Sasuke.. When Naruto finally does bring that rogue back " Sai said.

" ... Thank you Sai... And STOP BEING HEARTLESS! " Sakura punched him.

" AH! WHAT DID I DO!? " He asked in pain.

Naruto was walking down the streets of Konoha, looking down at the ground, hoping to find the answers to Sasuke. His hands were in his pockets and he was frustrated. " Sasuke... Me and you.. Sakura and Kakashi-Sensei.. We make Team 7... Why not let us help you with revenge..? " Naruto asked Sasuke, but obviously he wouldn't hear it. Naruto sighed. " Whatever, i understand you want revenge.. So i will just do whatever i can to help you come back to your senses.. " Naruto said, leaving it at that for now as he heard a grumble in his belly, holding it he smiled and closed his eyes. " Time for Ichiraku! " Naruto said, running to the Ramen Shop.

" Man, i can't wait for the Chuunin Exams this year, i will become a Chuunin before the boss! " Konohamaru said, grinning at Moegi.

" Awe, such a cute grin! But that wont make you win the Chuunin Exams, not to mention that Naruto may be back by now.. " Moegi said, crossing her arms.

" Mm mm.. " The snot-nosed kid said, crossing his arms. ( I forgot his name, so sorry )

" Hey, what'cha guys talkin' about? Sounds like ya said somethin' about the Chuunin Exams, eh.. Strange.. " Naruto walked in, clueless as to what they said earlier.

" BOSS! " They all shouted, getting on their knees and hugging his legs tightly.

" I missed you Naruto! " Moegi said, rubbing her head on his leg.

" So did i! " The snot kid said, rubbing his head on Naruto's leg. ( AH SHIT! I REMEMBER NOW! UDON! )

" So boss, hows the Sasuke hunt goin'? " Konohamaru asked.

" ... Not so good.. That's why i'm here, to drown all the problems and enjoy some hot, steamy Ichiraku Ramen! " He said, walking to a chair and sitting, knocking the kids off in the process. " So, can i get some Ramen? " Naruto asked, smiling and handing the man a coupon.

" Hmm, seems fine to me. Know what? I'll give ya a second bowl free! " The man said, smiling and getting the Ramen prepared. " Oh wait, forgot. We ran out of noodles... Ayame is fetching more now.. Sorry kid " He said, shrugging.

" WHAT!? But i want my Ramen now... Aw man! " Naruto stood up and was pouting angrily as he walked out the Ramen Shop and was storming off until a few minutes later he bumped into Temari.

" Ah, my boob.. " Temari held her left tit.

" S-sorry Toomary.. " Naruto blushed.

" TEMARI! And Naruto, why aren't you signing up for becoming Chuunin? Not that you can do it " Temari said, looking up at him a little.

" Huh!? Chuunin Exams? They're being held now!? AWESOME! I can't wait to fight! " Naruto said happily, grinning.

" Only kids will be there now, and maybe a few people your age who wanted to wait a year or so before trying out... Funny how you and Sasuke are still Genin, yet you two were one of the only three to even scratch my brother.. " Temari smiled.

" Yeah i know, we are something. Me in particular " Naruto nodded, his eyes closed as he let the compliment sink in.

" .. Don't get ahead of yourself.. Anyway, you have to get permission from your Sensei " Temari said, leaning on her fan.

" Oh, right.. Thanks Toonami-mari, i will go do that now! " Naruto waved as he ran off to find Kakashi.

" MY NAME IS NOT TOONAMI! " Temari said angrily, gritting her teeth together angrily. Suddenly she heard a voice in her head. **" Yes, i know. It is a weekend night anime marathon " The Fourth Hokage/Wall-Breaker said.** " GET OUTTA MY HEAD! " Temari shouted.

~ Elsewhere ~

" Lord Orochimaru... He is so great, i wish i could thank him properly.. " Some girl said, her long blue hair covering her entire face as the showers ran down on it. " He helped me as a child.. My brain was weaker than most people.. In fact.. I wouldn't even remember my name if it wasn't for my Lord.. I would never go back to those days.. The days of being picked on, feeling stupid and being shunned.. " She said, rubbing her cheeks.

_~ Flashback ~ ( This girl is Dyjome, she is an O.C i created, i have put a lot of thought into her, even though i just made her up like a few minutes ago lol. I know what i am doing though, i hope. Anyway, just sit back and enjoy her life story so you can get to know her. Be patient for sexual scenes, i wanna get the story across first. ) _

_" Hahah! You are so funny Rinji, look at you " A little boy said, pointing at his friend Rinji. _

_" Thank you, you're to kind! But i have some cool to show you all.. " Rinji said, pulling out a complete gold ball out of his jacket. _

_" IS THAT GOLD!? " A redheaded girl asked, trying to touch it. _

_" Yep! " Rinji smiled, showing it to all his friends. _

_" Cool, hey let's go get some major cash from it! " A little boy said, smiling. Just then, a young girl, just as short as a 5 year old but she was 8. _

_" ... H-hi guys... What is going on with you all..? " She asked, her head tilting to the side and her long blue hair moving in her eyes. " I like that color.. It is shiny like the lights in the sky at night and the big one.. I like the big one... It's big... And bright... Like the little ones... " She said, smiling creepily. _

_" ... What am i supposed to say to that...? " Rinji asked. _

_" .. Say to what..? " The blue haired girl asked, walking closer and looking at Rinji. _

_" Oh right, you're that girl.. The retarded one... " Rinji said, sighing. _

_" Re... Tard.. Ed..? That is me, that girl? " She asked. She was adorable but was creepy and dumb. _

_" Look at how stupid he is HHAHAH " The little boy said. _

_" Haha! Stupid bitch! " The redhead girl shouted at her and pushed her. _

_" B-bitch...? That's a bad word.. I think, why would you say it to me..? I am nice, right..? " She asked. _

_" You are retarded, not nice.. " Rinji said. _

_" I am Dyjome, i am Dyjome... " She got on her knees and cried, gray smoggy stuff came from her limbs. It formed a heart, then it breaking and orbiting around Dyjome. " That is me, i am Dyjome.. " She said, her eyes going completely white and she was smiling with her head tilted. _

_" WHAT THE FUCK!? " The little girl said, running away. _

_" I'm coming to! " The little boy said, following after. _

_Rinji looked at her, his eyes stuck on her eyes. " ... What is your name..? " He asked, stepping of the rock her was standing on as he walked closer. _

_" ... It is... Bitch..? " She said, the smog going away and she was drooling slightly from all the power. _

_" ... I see.. " Rinji smiled and put the gold ball back in his jacket, he stole it but had an idea as to how he would never get caught. He smirked and walked off, following the other kids slowly. _

_Dyjome stood up and blinked, her eyes going back to normal. " ... I.. I love you.. I love you all.. But you hate me... Why..? " She said, almost falling over. She cried without making any noise as she went home, her clothes very raggedy as usual and her long blue hair was flowing in the wind. _

_The next day, Dyjome woke up and heard sirens and bullhorns. " GET OUT AND GIVE ME THE GOLD ORB! " A officer said. _

_Dyjome stood up and looked out her window, seeing many cops and angry people. " W-what did i do?.. " She asked. _

_" DON'T PLAY DUMB! YOU STOLE ONE OF OUR MOST PRIZED POSSESSIONS! PLEASE HAND IT OVER OR YOU WILL BE SENTENCED TO LIFE! " The cop said. _

_" I-i stole nothing.. I was sleep.. I think... " Dyjome walked back, scared. " I might have stolen it, i might... But what... " Dyjome shook her head, hoping it was a bad dream and then she felt a very heavy and hard ball hit her head. He eyes widened and blood came from her nose and mouth, even her ears and her eyes rolled back as she fell over. " ... I-is that... That gold ball.. " Dyjome asked herself. She had a flashback of yesterday, the day Rinji was holding a ball that was gold. Then next she remembered Rinji telling her she stole it. " I... Stole it.. This is what they want, but i have it.. Cause i stole it.. Why..? I am not bad... I am nice.. I am Dyjome.. " Dyjome said as she picked it up and walked out the door. " This is what you want.. Yes...? " She held out the ball. _

_" THATS IT! YOU DID STEAL IT! " The cop said. He looked down. " Thanks kid.. " He said. _

_Rinji came from behind him. " My pleasure.. Officer.. " Rinji smirked at Dyjome, winking at her. _

_Dyjome looked at him and her mouth opened. " ... Rinji.. " She got a flashback to him stealing the ball. " .. I.. I remember.. I remembered something! I DIDN'T STEAL IT! IT WAS HIM! " Dyjome pointed at Rinji. " Rinji lied to me... He loves me and i love him.. Friends.. But not anymore, he is bad.. And i am nice... I am Dyjome.. " Dyjome frowned and a tear dropped from her eye. _

_" You have the ball, you obviously committed the crime! You will have a sentence and a Lawyer.. But i doubt it will make a difference.. " The cop said, chuckling as he walked to Dyjome and to the ball, then he signaled all his backups and partners to go. They all left and Dyjome looked at Rinji. _

_" Rinji.. You lied..? " Dyjome walked to him, tripping many times. _

_" Yep, you are a forget-me-Mary.. I had to use you, it was perfect timing.. Not to mention i have the real one at my house. But you will forget, so why tell you? Heh, retard.. " Rinji chuckled and walked off. _

_Dyjome's eyes went white and she started crying then cut his back with her pocket knife. " I love you Rinji... But i see you don't care about me you cute bastard! " She was about to stab him again until she felt a tongue of her arm. " .. This feeling.. It feels so bad.. In a good way... I love it.. " Dyjome smiled and got relaxed._

_~ Flashback halt!_ ~

" That time.. Lord Orochimaru helped me... I wanna truly repay him.. " She slid her hands to her shaved pussy, about to play with herself until she heard a banging at the door and looked at it.

" Your using all the water up! Get out and quit hogging the shower! " Karin shouted, holding a towel in one arm and red panties in the other, as well as a bra and Sasuke's brush.

Dyjome sighed and stopped herself from playing with herself and turned off the shower, getting out and drying off. She put her yellow panties on and her blue bra on, and put the towel in her hair, so it would be dry as she opened the door. " All yours.. Hey, i-is that... Sasuke-kun's brush? " She asked, blushing.

" N-NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! J-just go... Go clean! It's your duty! " She blushed and got flustered, walking by Dyjome and shutting the door.

" .. Oh yes, that's right. I do have to clean up today... Hmm... " She closed her eyes. " Oh right, i knew i was forgetting something! " She said, running to her room, which was right next to Sasuke's. She looked all around in her room for her Brain-Cask, ( Remember Tayuya, think about her hat thing. It looks like that ) but couldn't find it anywhere. " Oh no... If i don't put it on soon.. I will start to get weird again.. " She held her cheeks as she fell to her knees, her butt crack sliding out.

" Dyjome, here.. " Sasuke said, walking out his room as he was headed to go train. He threw her hat to her.

" Huh..? AH! " She caught it, scared it would break and put it on then smiled. " Thank you Sasuke-kun! Where are you going? " She asked, standing up and walking behind him.

" ... It's none of your business.. " Sasuke walked forward, passing Dyjome.

She looked at him and crossed her arms. " Always so quiet and to himself.. " She pouted. Soon after she heard Orochimaru's voice from afar and she tried to look her absolute best, standing tall, head up and she was smiling. **" LORD OROCHIMARU...! " **She thought and then she saw him walk out of a room with Kabuto.

" Oh, hello Sasuke.. I see you are going to go train more.. Well it will have to wait, our Lord has something to tell you.. Something i think you will like " Kabuto said, smirking slightly and looked at Orochimaru.

" I don't care, i'm training.. " Sasuke started walking again.

" SASUKE! DO NOT DISRESPECT LORD OROCHIMARU! " Dyjome shouted.

" .. Dyjome, do not shout.. It is the was he is " Orochimaru said, his sly voice sliding into Dyome's ears and made her swoon.

" Y-yes.. Lord Orochimaru.. " Dyjome bowed her head and blushed.

" ... " Kabuto looked at Dyjome and smirked. " Sasuke, listen to what Lord Orochimaru has to say "

Sasuke looked at Orochimaru and had a blank expression on his face. " Sasuke-kun, you are still Genin rank, am i right? Well the Chuunin Exams are coming up.. I want you to attend " Orochimaru said.

" .. Why should i? As far as i am concerned, ran is nothing. I don't want to become Chuunin, i see no reason for it.. " Sasuke said, keeping his glare on Orochimaru.

Orochimaru looked in Sasuke's eyes and saw that he still desired to be with the Leaf, yet it was a dim sight. " .. I see, given the way you answered.. You may be interested if i included more..? " Orochimaru pulled out a scroll.

" ... " Sasuke looked at the scroll. " .. What is it..? "

Opening the scroll, Orochimaru revealed something, or someone familiar to Sasuke. " It is the Nine Tails' Jinchuriki host.. Your friend Naruto.. He is back at the Leaf, i am sure you know him.. He will enter and become Chuunin.. You can't let him beat you can you? " Orochimari threw it to Sasuke.

He caught it and looked at the contents of the scroll and dropped it on the floor, stepping on it and crushing it. " I don't care, that is nothing.. Less than nothing.. " Sasuke began walking.

" .. Jiraiya, a member of the Legendary Sannin, my equal and enemy.. He will train Naruto to hone the Nine Tails' chakra and use it for his own.. Once that happens, you will SURELY be weaker than him.. And besides, i can't lose to Jiraiya and let his pupil become a Chuunin and mines not.. " Orochimaru chuckled.

" .. You may be my Master, but.. I have no intention of it staying that way.. " Sasuke said, continuing to walk. " Oh yes.. I see.. " Sasuke turned around and grinned. " You want to steal the Nine Tails for yourself and use it at your disposal.. Am i right? But you want me to fight him and weaken him.. I see.. " Sasuke said as he walked away to the training rooms. " .. I will go... " Sasuke looked down. **" Naruto... " **Sasuke said as he opened the doors and looked out the window and smiled. " I will become Chuunin.. Before you.. " He said, getting nostalgic.

~ Back at the Leaf ~

" KAKASHI-SENSEI! KAKASHI-SENSEI! " Naruto shouted repeatedly, running to every corner to find his superior.

" Dude, why don't you just walk around QUIETLY and find him? I'm sure he is just standing somewhere reading his porn.. " Shikamaru sighed, standing right next to Naruto and his annoying shouts. " I mean it isn't like he is in a tree hiding from you or under the ground.. " He mummers, suddenly he saw Kakashi fall out of a tree.

" I knew you were up there Sensei! " Naruto smiled happily.

Kakashi stood up and wiped his vest off then closed his book and put it away before turning his glare to Naruto. " Yeah, i was.. I guess you're here for the Chuunin Exams huh? " Kakashi sighed.

" Uh huh! So can i join this year!? Thanks! " Naruto turned around and began walking before Kakashi stopped him.

" Naruto, how many fingers am i holding up? " Kakashi put up three fingers.

" 1. 2.. 3..? " He looked confused.

" How many of you are there? " Kakashi asked, changing the number of fingers to one.

" Only one... " Naruto tried to piece everything together.

" A team of three is needed, you are just one person. So sorry, but no you can't join this year.. " Kakashi sighed.

" I can just find two more people, hmm... " He put his fingers to his chin, stroking it as if he had a beard.

" ... I don't think there are any people left to put on your team.. " Shikamaru said.

" No one asked you Shikamaru! " Naruto growled.

" Fine, it just makes it easier to control everything there.. " Shikamaru sighed.

Just then, Udon, Konohamaru and Moegi were walking down the road and Udon was whining about something. " B-but don't you think that we should wait an extra year? " He sniffed in his snot.

" Can you stop whining Udon!? If you don't go, neither can we! " Konohamaru shouted at Udon.

" He's right Udon, you have to gooo " Moegi nagged.

" Stop nagging me! " Udon shouted at Moegi.

" What did you say!? " She lifted her invisible sleeve.

" Whoa, whoa guys. Calm down.. What's up? " Naruto asked, looking at them.

" Udon is being a big chicken! " Konohamaru pouted.

" I just feel sick is all " Udon said.

" .. I think he is telling the truth, i mean, look at that snot bubble.. Yuck, it's like a rubber band.. Anyone, chicken about what? " Naruto asked.

" The Chuunin Exams.. " Moegi said.

Naruto's eyes turned into stars and his smile crawled from each side of his face with a grin that even Orochimaru would call creepy. " Ya know, sick is sick, or scared or whatever. I bet he needs to be replaced, while he recovers.. Hmm, i have a few people i know that could join your team.. " Naruto put his finger up.

" Who? " Konohamaru asked.

" Is it you Boss? " Udon asked and Naruto bitch-slapped him for revealing it to early.

" A BUG! " Naruto's eyes bugged out.

" It was just trying to give you a kiss... " Shino mumbled and disappeared into the shadows.

" ... " Naruto's bottom lip poked out and he looked confused. " Okaayy.. Note to Self: Get bug spray.. Shino repellent bug spray.. " He said. " And uh, yeah, me.. If ya want " Naruto said.

Konohamaru and Moegi looked at each other for a few seconds. " .. OF COURSE BOSS! " They said in sync.

" Haha! Well then Naruto Squad! Let's go! " Naruto commanded, walking like army men pass Shikamaru and Kakashi. " Off to the Chuunin Exams sign up! "

" YES BOSS! " They said and followed.

" Wait for me! " Udon said and ran up with them like an army man.

" .. Didn't i say no..? " Kakashi mumbled.

" Yes... Yes you did.. " Shikamaru sighed.

~ At the Den of the Snake ~

" 10 minutes everyone.. Then we leave for the Hidden Leaf " Kabuto said.

" We know, we didn't need you to tell us that.. " Sasuke said.

" HA! Played! " Suigetsu laughed. " Ya know, i like you Sasuke. You keep things interesting, without making a fuss " Suigetsu put his arm around Sasuke. " So is your heart just bump-bump-bumping from anxiety for seeing your old buddies again? " Suigetsu teased.

" ... Don't touch me " Sasuke pushed his arm off. " And no, it isn't.. "

" Well well, pushy pushy. Well i am excited, it'll be fun to roam free for once " Suigetsu smirked.

" Why are we bringing him!? " Karin shouted at Orochimaru and got a strong glance back. " I-i mean, why are we bringing him? I mean, he is only gonna annoy us all.. " Karin crossed her arms.

" Because it will distribute the teams equally.. Besides, he is pretty strong.. " Orochimaru answered.

" You think so far ahead Orochimari-Sama! I wish i was as smart as you! " Dyjome's eyes turned into hearts as she had her hands together, in love with him.

" .. If you all are done talking.. We may as well leave now " Kabuto said.

" Okay then, let's go everyone " Orochimaru commanded and they all jumped into the forest area.

Sasuke closed his eyes and imagined Team 7. " ... I wonder how.. " He opened his eyes. " Heh, well this should be fun.. Naruto.. " He grinned and Dyjome looked at him.

" ... He is.. Smiling.. " She mumbled.

_And that's that for now, hope you enjoy and if you don't then i guess sorry you read all those words :/ Lol. _


End file.
